Katniss and the Witches of the Night
by Cornbread43VA
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, now married with children, is a hard-working employee of a rebirth program to restore the Earth to what it used to be. But unfortunately, the next place she has to glamour is the center for occult activities. And the resurrection of an old enemy.


**Collar Frame Graveyard**

Coin's gravestone had moss crawling through the cracks of wear in the hard granite. Thirty years ago, this grave had been placed, and President Alma Coin was buried in it. She had no visitors, ever. The flowers that were there at her funeral were brown and wilted. The problem was, though, nobody had attended that funeral. The women called Witches of the Fog had swarmed around to take care of her, like they did to every person that did not have anyone that cared enough to properly say goodbye forever. The arrow that had penterated her heart had been disposed of into small particles of iron. The puncture in her chest had been covered, restoring the beauty of the woman. Her grey hair had gone hard from nothing taking care of it, though oddly, because of the Witches, she had not rotted. If Coin were alive, she would be grateful that no one but the Witches liked her. The Witches of the Fog glided through the graveyard. It was eerie how they did not have any sound when they walked, and their cloaks appeared to be frozen still. They stopped at Alma Coin's grave. It was time for the Ceremony of Restoration. The first movement, hands being ejected out, took place. Slowly, they laid their hands on the grave. The graveyard, despite being midnight, lit up brighter than the sun.

 **Mellark House**

I shook Rose's shoulder. My sweet young daughter was so peaceful when she slept. She was very young, just turned twelve. I loved her to death. I had named her after my sister, Primrose. The name seemed sweet in remembrance of my gentle sister without being very obvious. Peeta suggested that we name our son Ren after the flower that was so gorgeous in my father's book. I tear up every time I think about how my family turned out. First dad, then Prim, and my mom died last year. I miss them all. Peeta's family died in the destruction of District 12. Our kids have no grandparents, but they do get to live in a safe environment, unlike the one Peeta and I had to survive in. It was a struggle to even _walk_ from one room to the other.

Rose was a heavy sleeper. Peeta usually woke them up, but this morning, he had to work earlier. This never happened, so I was excited. He must have been getting a promotion or something of the sort. I shook Rose harder. The small girl woke up, squinting her eyes. She looked at me for a second, then she rolled over on top of my arms and went back to sleep.

"Rose, wake up." I demanded in a gentle imperative tone. Rose looked up at me. She was very grouchy, being "sleep deprived". She never liked it when I woke her up. It was only because I didn't do what Peeta did. I didn't have his sweet smile, his strong cheekbones, his long eyelashes, gorgeous blue eyes, blond, smooth hair...

"Five more minutes, mom." Rose pleaded. I wasn't going to let her do that, so I picked her up and carried her downstairs. She didn't mind, for she started sleeping in my arms. I sat her in a chair and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her. Ren started to walk groggilly downstairs, but he tripped and fell. I caught him, but he had tears running down his face. He was rubbing his elbow. I put him on the couch. Behind me, Rose had her face in her bowl. I gasped and picked her up. Her face was covered in rich milk. Her food dripped off of her face and onto her chest. Ren slept on the arm of the couch.

How did Peeta's deal with this every morning? "Okay, Rose, uh, go brush your teeth. Ren, wake up. Get out of your pajamas. Go to school." I barked. Ren fell off of the arm of the couch. I groaned and picked him up. He was still asleep. What the heck? "Ren, move, wake up!" I yelled. Ren stood up.

"Mom, why are you waking us up this early?" Ren said to me. I let out an exasperated roar.

"Ren, you have to go to school!" I moaned. Ren rubbed his eyes. He was falling asleep again. How could you be standing and not be able to open your eyes? Well, we found ourselves on the floor, him asleep, me lifting him to his feet. "Ren, get up, or else you're grounded." I shouted.

"I want Daddy to make breakfast." Ren complained.

"Well, you won't get to have breakfast for the rest of your life if you don't wake up. Let's move!" I was getting tired of this. I survived two fights to the death, but I can' raise my own children. Where was Rose? "Peeta, come back!" I groaned to no one in particular. The smoke alarms went off. I ran to the oven and pulled the burned frittata out of the smoking furnace. The eggs had been charred and blackened. Tears ran down my face. I looked over to Ren. He was asleep against the fireplace. I set the dish on the counter and ran to pick up Ren. The smoke alarms were driving me crazy. As I woke up my son, the kitchen counter lit up. The sprinklers turned on. I sat on the now soaked floor with Ren, fed up with the morning. I'm not used to waking up a six a.m. I went to the counter where the frittata had burned up. The flames had been put out. But the eggs and the dish were destroyed. It wasn't good to eat in the first place. I picked up the crispy remains of the dish and walked to the trash can. On my way, I caught sight of the clock and did a double-take. It was two a.m.

"Mommy, where's breakfast?" Ren complained. I dropped the dish on the ground intentionally. It shattered into several pieces. I turned to Ren slowly.

"Sweetheart, go to bed." I said in the kindest voice manageable. It wan't much, but it was enough to make him go running upstairs frightened. I sighed and walked upstairs to my bed. Peeta was gone. It was times like these where I wanted to curl up in his arms and tell him about my struggles. I wanted him to kiss me and hold me until fell asleep. But Peeta wasn't there, and I had to fend for myself like I had to fifteen years ago in District Twelve.

 **Horticulture Restoration Team**

I opened the back door to the greenhouse that I worked in. My job was to restore wildlife and flowers after the wars. With President Coin dead and President Snow dead, we could begin forming a democracy. It was more of a dictatorship that they ruled us under. The presidential election was coming up soon. I was excited. People had actually nominated me or president. I supposed that I could run an entire country. How hard could that be? My boss gathered everyone at the front of the greenhouse.

"Workers, today we are going visit a graveyard to plant flowers and orchids around. We will make it beautiful again. Go get changed, guys." My boss dismissed us to or offices. I opened up the door to my office. It wasn't very big, just enough room to put up pictures of Ren, Rose, and Peeta, of course. I didn't put up any photos of Prim or Gale because it hurt too much. Gale abandoned me and Prim had died. A girl knocked on my door.

"Kat, c'mon, I'm bored, and we're about to go!" The strong-voiced girl demanded. She was my best friend. She was strong and had the spirit of a hunter.

"I'll be out in a minute, Jo." I replied. I could feel the impatient vibes coming from her. I pinned my badge to my shirt and walked out in my new outfit. It was a light tan loose button p with baggy tan pants. My boots reached up to mid calf and were supposed to be green but so much mud had clustered up on it, they looked brown. Johanna Mason breathed a sigh of relief once I stepped out.

"Finally. You take forever to do everything." Johanna moaned. I snickered. We boarded a hovercraft that took us to the graveyard.

Once we stepped off, I gasped. The graveyard was hideous. The fence was lined with curling poison ivy, the dirt was upturned as if some of the dead had run away because of it's horribleness, and the tombstones were brown and rotted. It was dark outside, despite being lunchtime. It was surprisingly cold, even though it was May. I wrapped herself with my own arms. I shivered and trembled. I know Johanna felt the same way. Johanna had never felt a more strange feeling. But there was something _else_. I looked towards Jo and she nodded.

"This is awful." I groaned. Our boss walked over to give us shovels. Of course. We were the hole-diggers. It wasn't the worst job, but I'd prefer to be doing the planting. And the treating. I loved plants. Especially primroses. I had days where I would just mourn my sister and Gale. Losing them was heartbreaking. I chose not to think about Gale, but Peeta knew I missed him. Gale was the only thing I had in District Twelve (besides Prim) before Peeta came along. Gale abandoned me. He lives a perfect life with a woman in what used to be District Two.

"Kat, look." Jo gasped. I stopped digging to look at what she was pointing at. My heart sunk, then rose up again. I read the name in all capital letters on the tombstone. I'm the one who made this tombstone a thing. The large letters read _ALMA COIN_ , _District Thirteen_. The ground beneath me seemed to shake, or maybe it was just my knees shaking. The awful memories of that day. I killed President Coin.

Jo fell. I rushed to her side, curious as to what happened. She tried to stand but kept falling. Then, I also lost my balance. I realized I wasn't shaking, Earth was. The tombstone cracked. From beneath the ground, the corpse of Alma Coin rose up to greet me.

"Hello, Katniss. The _Mockingjay_." Coin spat at me with spite. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. I just saw the resurrection of President Coin. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She said with a rasp voice. At that point, I fainted, but I saw her come towards me with the shovel I dropped.


End file.
